Painted Walls
by Lefthandedfreak
Summary: There's not much left of her now. Just a broken box of crayons. Severus Snape thought there was no one who could possibly become like family to him. He tried hard to get the solitude he wanted. What he received was Natalie Star..what's left of her that is
1. Chapter 1

**LefthandedFreak:** This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic and probably won't be the last. This is about one of my favorite characters!

**Josh, a figment of my imagination:** Fred?

**LefthandedFreak:** No...though I wouldn't mind writing about him. I'm talking about Snape.

**Josh, figment man:** (glares) your going to destroy any respect I have for him aren't you?

**LefthandedFreak:** I surely hope not. Anyways, just to let everyone know, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Goodies. And if I did, there'd be a lot of crossovers and slash taking place. Oh, but this isn't a slash peice. Just something I came up with. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A cold wind blew across the lawn that day. I had never been more miserable in all my life. A white robe breezed past my left cheek as a voice swept out from the darkness of my mind.

Move.

I found it hard to do this. I mustered all the strength that I could but found that I could not budge. I guess that sorrow from the heart can affect the body.

I snapped out of my thoughts almost too abruptly as a sturdy man knocked past me, in a hurry to see some one to an emergency table. I sighed. As bad as the other person looked it couldn't be as bad as the one who had claimed my attention for this day alone.

That said, I remember why I am standing in the white washrooms of this gloomy hospital. I am amazed that anyone can move so fast when time seems to be standing so still. Quietly, I remove myself from the ruckus and convert to the quite comfort of the shadows. I inspect my feet. Black leather hidden beneath a layer of muck and grim; a bit of green grass sticking out as my feet squish against the clean floor. But then again, that's how you would like it, you always like things like that.

When I look up I have found that I am halfway up a flight stairs. I curse profoundly. As my inner self has tried to hide from the truth, to evade what lies ahead, my body betrays and leads me closer to the inevitable. I sometimes amaze myself on how cruel I can be.

Making my way to the third level of this hellhole, I come upon a plague labeled "Unavailable Treatment" though I thought it more appropriate if it read, "Hopeless Cases we do not care about and wish would Kill Themselves." Maybe that would make it better on both of us, eh? I pass through the door next to it and find myself in an empty hallway that leads to an old wooden desk in the middle of the ward, a young broad sitting directly behind.

I made myself a bit more presentable but not to attract, I'm not even interested in types like she, and strode over to the desk with my very own perfected walk. On closer inspection, I could see an air of boredom on her stout and slender face, an oversized amount of mascara smeared across her eyes as she peered up at me from behind a two-year-old magazine.

"May I help you?" She doesn't even say sir. Not like you…you always said sir. You knew what manners where.

"Yes mam, I am here to see a friend, a patient Natalie Star", the lady huffed loudly before tossing her floppy book down onto the creaky wood, sliding a clipboard over and studying it. After turning several pages, each one letting off dust of some sort, the lady blinked a couple of times before nodding her head to the right.

"She'll be down that hall, last door to the right." , She didn't even wait to finish before she grabbed her magazine back up and buried her face within the pages. "Have a nice visit". She snorted. I had to agree. There was nothing nice about this visit. Wandering down the hall, I listened to the quite of the shadows, inspecting the look of the place. All white.

You hate white. You say it's too bland. I bet you would love to draw on these walls. It would be a giant canvas just for you and your box of crayons.

You love crayons.

I find myself planted in front of your room. The door is also white. I'm starting to realize why you hated it so much. I bite my lip as I find myself reach for the doorknob. Why am I here? It's not to see a friend. She died awhile back in that field during that battle. I slowly pull my hand away. No. I don't want to see what you have become. I want to go back to how everything used to be.

But I can't.

The door opens before and an old tired disheveled looking man steps from the silence. I know this man. I have known him for quit some time. I blame him for what happened though you begged not to let anyone fall to fault. I can't help it. Wizard or not, I am human.

"Severus" I stifle as I hear my name being spoken from his thin wrinkled lips. There is no twinkle in his eye like normal.

"Dumbledore" I try not to sound too unhappy to see him but he picks the air up anyway. He was always good at that. You never said if it was good or bad. He pulls me from my mind as he pats my shoulder.

"I'm glad you came, Severus, she hasn't spoken a word since…the accident". He refers to it like it was just some sort of broken bone that will be repaired in no time. He's trying to make me feel better. "I'll leave you two alone" He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"You know, she doesn't want me to hate you, but I can't help but feel the flames of anger well up when I see you. I know she believes it was her fault but…but I blame you". He doesn't smile. His eyes don't twinkle. He doesn't say a word. He just wanders back down the hall to wait for my return.

How dare he see you. He doesn't deserve to. I have only barely realized that he left your door wide open.

Unlike the rest of the morbid place, your room is full of light cascading from the glass pane, your body sitting on the window seat and basking in the glow. You'd be smiling if you truly where there. I step inside a little further, not too sure of what to do, when I hear a crack beneath my foot. A wrapper rolls out from beneath my dirt-covered shoe. It seems as if they took your precious crayons away.

I peak a glance at you but you haven't moved. You're just sitting there. No hello or what's up…. nothing. I stride across the room slowly and sit next to you gently. On closer inspection, I can see a change. Your eyes hold no light, your hairs a mess, and your extremely pale. You even look a bit thinner but then again, that could be the light.

Not knowing what to do, I speak.

"Hello Natalie. How are you today?" I have just managed to make myself sound like a bloody doctor. I hate doctors. They always appear like they care. You never liked them either. Maybe you'd be alive if you had.

You don't move nor speak., only stare into the haze of the outside world. I don't think you see any of it though.

"You know, I was a bit afraid when they decided to bring you here but now, I guess, it's better" Nothing. No response to any of it. You're no longer the life happy girl I knew. I finally become angry. I don't want to see you like this. It's too painful.

I get up and start to head for the door.

A hand reaches out and touches my arm gently.

I turn.

You smile.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Yeah, so that's it so far. Not all of it, just the beginning, hopefully.

**Josh, figment man:** Boy, you actually thought about this when you wrote it didn't you?

**LefthandedFreak:** I do in everything I write. Anyways, please Read and Reveiw!


	2. Introducing Natalie Star

**LefthandedFreak:** Hello's everyone (hears nothing but crickets) bother. 

**Josh, Figment man:** I don't think anyone's reading this Lefthand.

**LefthandedFreak:** Well, that doesn't matter. I like the story too much to give up on it. One day, maybe I might actually get a review for this story.

**Josh, Figment Man:** Keep dreaming.

**LefthandedFreak:** I will! Sorry for any misspelled words. I'm in a hurry. Also I do NOT own anything. The song that is mentioned is someone else's who's probably bought a million dollars worth of potato chips. I just heard it off of the Movie BeetleJuice, which I also do not own. Thank you and Enjoy! Oh and remember, this is in Snape's point of view.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

"DAY OH….HEESA DAY HEESA DAY HEESA…daylight come and me want to go home!"

Oh, by the God's, why me! I hear a few stray giggles as I try to ignore the music floating across the room.

It doesn't work.

"Day…Heesa day Heesa day Heesa…. day light come and me want to go home…" I slowly, a tilt at a time, raised my head to find **her** there. Natalie Star. A profound trouble maker in my opinion, her long brown hair dancing in the air as she spins a top of her desk, her best friend peering up at her in bewilderment.

Obviously it wasn't planned.

I sigh as I stand up with a grimace, putting on my scary face as some would think of it. "Mrs. Star, what are you doing?"

She continues dancing as though she didn't hear me but stops singing long enough to speak. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Damn smart-ass!

"It appears to me that you are disturbing my classroom", I made myself sound as menacing as possible as I spat out my response.

She didn't take any notice. With a light hearted smile plastered on her face and her hair dancing in the air it was hard to tell if she even knew I had spoken. She tended to ignore things every now and then, acting as if the speaker had never said anything to begin with. It was a very good ploy for getting rid of people she didn't feel like talking to.

She would get no satisfaction from me, however.

"Mrs. Star, I will not tolerate misbehavior in my classroom of any sorts. Fifty Points from Gryffindor" I held down my smirk as I heard her fellow classmates groan in annoyance of her stupidity. To my surprise however, she just continued dancing.

"Oh, don't you think that's a little harsh for someone who just wants to have some fun?" Oh did she now how to tick me off.

"Fifty more points from Gryffindor for being a smart mouth" Natalie stopped at that, dropping to her knees and peering at me from her desk.

"But if you take points away because I have a smart mouth, how will you get any one to answer your questions correctly?" I could feel my insides bubble with rage towards the brunette.

"Detention this Saturday Mrs. Star. Stay after class so I may discuss the matter further." She didn't smile and yet she didn't frown. She just sat there, peering at me as if she had some questionable knowledge that I could never possess. Slowly and steadily, she lowered herself back into her desk, retrieved her quill and started writing as if nothing had occurred at all.

Eyes from all corners of the old and dusty room remained on the brunette as she scribbled and scrawled across her parchment, oblivious to the odd looks and questioning glares being thrown at her. I, on the other hand, did not care in the least of what her classmates thought of her or of how she had just destroyed her reputation. I was satisfied that I had, at the very least, retrieved the silence I had been looking for.

Turning so as to throw fright to the other misfits, I made my way back to my seat and to the papers I had been previously grading before the little ruckus had accord.

"…. Come Mr. Tally man tally me bananas…"

"MRS. STAR!"

* * *

I have been aware to the old saying "Oh how time flies" but I was never more aware of it until now. The week had seemed to fly by with little or no occurrence of trouble within the castle's premise, leaving me with little to terrify or yell at. Now that it was Saturday, my first day of self-solitude away from the demons that inhabited the school, I became painfully aware of the up coming punishment for Natalie that very evening.

The girl herself was a puzzle to me. I had seen her quite the many of times, dancing or singing in spite of what any one thought. On more than rare occasions did she actually hold herself as a brilliant young lady. Through all of her pranks and thoroughly weird behavior, she was still very polite to most adults and held an air of maturity about her.

Her best friend was more than likely the same. Rachel Sarkasta and Natalie Star have been friends since the beginning of school, reeking havoc and chaos across the grounds, but never causing permanent damage. They were just as bad as the Weasley twins who tended to receive a detention every day from one teacher or another. I compared them to prankster rivals, each trying to see who could cause the most uproar from the student body.

And as dedicated as they were to becoming better than the Weasley twins, they were more dedicated to school work. Rachel had the highest marks out of all of her classes. I myself found it hard to defile or find flaws in her work. Natalie, on the other hand, may not have had as high scores as her friend but she still had very decent grades. It didn't mean she had a lot of common sense, though. Rachel would always find a way to bale them out of trouble, making sure that there was no link to the crime that could be traced to them or to anyone else for that matter.

Natalie tended to let everyone know what she was capable of. In my opinion, I think she tended to enjoy the spotlight and loved to make anyone ponder onto what she was doing. Most of all, it was what she said about people that made me very curios of how she thought. Some time ago, for example, I found myself listening to her jump down another persons throat for what they said about Madame Prince.

She always said you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover and on rare occasions, I wondered myself if that were true. Still, pondering about the girl would not help with the matter at hand. I had to decide what I was going to have her do for two hours of pure boredom on her part and I had to make it good. Last time I had her for detention, she sat smiling and humming to herself as she pulled the eyes from dead herrings.(AN: A fish)

I had barely realized that I had thought myself through three hours until I heard a knock on my quarters. With an air of annoyance I proceeded to the door and swung it open to find her standing there.

"Hello Professor, I'm here for my detention." I shot a glance at the clock on my far wall to see that indeed, she was on time for her punishment and that I had lost track of time. I was also a bit aware that she had one of the most annoying smiles on her face, as if she enjoyed being in a slimy old dungeon and peeling vital organs out of dead creatures. I grimaced at the thought of her playing with some animal's shriveled liver, making it dance no doubt.

I shook myself mentally out of my stupor and set her at the task that came to my mind first.

"Stack…. boxes sir?" She seemed bit curios as to why I had just given her one of the silliest tasks to be given in potions. I of course would never admit to it being silly and just sneered in her general direction.

"Do you find that to be too hard?" She shook her head and smiled again, heading over to the obvious boxes I had been talking about and started piling them, one on top of the other. "And no humming this time, understood?" She didn't look up.

"Yes sir, quite understood". She fiddled with one wet piece of cardboard before tossing it to the side, probably planning to put it on the top. That or she was trying to make sure her two hours was full of stacking useless brown package containers. Hell, maybe she was trying to see which box was the best to make fake strap on wings so she could run around the school pretending that she was some giant monarch. She'd be the one to get a kick out of that, that's for sure.

"Sir, are you listening?" I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts of Natalie jumping of one of the banisters, swearing that she could fly as she fell to her doom. I was only now aware that she was very much alive and well, peering at me from across my desk, one of her annoying smiles plastered on her face.

"What is it Mrs. Star?" She straightened herself with a manner of grace before rubbing the back of her neck.

"I said that I'm done with stacking the boxes, sir, and I was wondering what else you wanted me to do. We have an hour and thirty minutes left, by the way." She had caught me as I was about to sneak a peak at the clock on my wall. Glaring at her, I raised my self out of my seat with an air of annoyance, before addressing her.

"I do know how to tell time, Mrs. Star." She just smiled, not in the least bit shaken of the glare that made many a student soil himself.

"I know sir, but I thought that I'd save you the energy." If this was suppose to be an insult or not, I was unsure. I decided to drop it. Thinking of what else I could possibly get her to do, I watched as she flopped herself into a chair and started playing with her wand, twirling in and out of her fingers. I gave up.

"Since you've found it quite important to inform me of what time it is, finding me incompetent of looking myself, you shall tell me when fifteen minutes has passed for the next hours and thirty minutes." She didn't moan or protest but just plopped her head on her arms and gazed at the clock.

"And sit up straight" She pulled herself up slowly, her eyes never leaving the ticking hands as the twitched by slowly, counting second after second.

Oh this hell seemed to never end. I realized I probably would have been better in having her do something else, leave for that matter, for it was quite disturbing for her to yell out what time it was every fifteen minutes. Maybe that's why she didn't mind doing it, it was annoying to me.

Finally, when she had announced the end of her punishment, I felt a sort of relief sweep through me. "Alright Mrs. Star, you may leave now. Perhaps next time you will behave yourself whilst in class." She only smiled before picking up her bag that I hadn't noticed before and leaving. I tiredly raised myself from my seat and swiftly made my way to the door, deciding that a long rest was all I needed to get rid of the fact that I have just wasted three hours, when something caught my eye.

There, on a shelf filled with ingredients and old potions books from previous years, laid a small green box, yellow ribbon curled into a bow, and a silver tag that bore the initials 'S.S.' on it…

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Yes, I know I just sort of dropped off and left you. I couldn't find a good way to end the chapter. So I'll be picking up where I left off next time.

**Josh, Figment Man:** And please don't make it a long time.

**LefthandedFreak:** I'll try. Read and Review!


	3. No Pity

**LefthandedFreak:** (hugs Skellum) You really like it! Bless you! (Hugs again) And your right, I do know you too well.

**Josh, Figment Man:** Too bad you can't say the same for yourself.

**LefthandedFreak:** Your right, I don't know myself. (Shrugs) Anyways, this chapter is just as short as the last. I first wrote it with different plans in mind and then I thought 'Uh…no Snape wouldn't do that…besides, that's moving way to fast' so I switched it around a bit and got it to a point of liking.

**Josh, Figment Man:** And now all my respect is slowly starting to sink down into a bottomless pit.

**LefthandedFreak:** Don't make me hit you. Anyways, sorry for anything that's been misspelled or anything like that. Also, this chapter is just a bit shorter than I first intended, and is now a bit shorter than the last one, but will hopefully be very good. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Previously…_**

There, on a shelf filled with ingredients and old potions books from previous years, laid a small green box, yellow ribbon curled into a bow, and a silver tag that bore the initials 'S.S.' on it.

_**And now the continuation…**_

* * *

I picked up the small package, studying it as I did so, mostly the shape and curve of the letters. I didn't recognize the handwriting so it couldn't have been a colleague or student that I knew. Well, such a small thing as this couldn't hold something of much interest in it.

Still, I pondered about opening it, rolling it between my fingers, studying the box for any tampering or spell work. Finally, quite satisfied that it was safe, I pulled on the corner of the ribbon, causing the bow to unravel and fall from the box and to the floor. I eyed the tiny package before conceding and removing the lid.

Inside, among the crunched paper, lay a…. pen? What was so important about a muggle writing tool? Slipping it from its secure spot, I held it up for a better view. It was in the shape of a dragon. The tail curved out the back, swishing back in forth, its small hunched legs twitching every now and then from probable lack of use. The mouth was holding the writing tip, chewing every now and then absentmindedly as its eyes shot a look around the room.

It was a very intricate design if I would have guessed and probably took quite awhile to put together. By why would someone leave something like this, more than likely a present for someone else, just lying around in the open? Looking back in the box, I reached in and pulled out a small piece of parchment, curled into a small roll and tied closed.

I removed this ribbon as well, allowing it to fall to the ground quite aware that I would have to clean it up later, and unrolled the letter.

**Dear S.S.**

**I have noticed you for quite sometime ignoring everyone else and seeing how much time you spend to yourself. Even in the dormitory you seem to keep yourself distant from all around you.**

My suspicions of it being meant for someone else were confirmed. By why was it here?

**Everyone I've talked to says you're extremely shy around others and have a hard time communicating with anyone. I've figured that if you can't speak to a friend, why not write to one? I would very gladly appreciate it if we, if you wanted, could become friends by letter. We don't even have to meet or know who the other is (well you won't need to know who I am anyways). I await your reply by the Herbology garden. Simply send the letter by school owl, they'll know where to put it.**

**Yours truly,**

**X.X.**

Obviously, someone had a lot of time. Silly idea really; friends by letter. I flicked my wand once, destroying the ribbon on the floor and headed out the door. Once back in my room I collapsed into one of my splendid chairs, sighing just for spite, when I realized I still had that silly gift in my hands.

Odd how someone put so much work into something if they didn't even know that the person would agree. Perhaps they thought that they would reply, desperate to have friends, grateful that they finally been noticed. If anything bothered me more than the student body, it was knowing that the student body held naïve people among its masses.

The more I thought about it, the more it annoyed me. Some one had to teach the devils that there was no such thing as immediate friendship, that one should rely on one's self, not on another's. Something wet sliding through my fingers disturbed my thoughts.

Gracing myself to look, I realized that I had snapped the gift in half having strengthened my hold on it as I thought. I starred at the know ruined present, that someone had worked so hard to perfect, to find it mangled in my fingers, ink spilling from within and to the floor. I stared at it for awhile before removing the box that it came from from within my pocket and, ever so slowly, opened it and placed the once majestic dragon back inside.

The next day, early in the morning, I strode outside and placed the box in open view, to make sure that whoever sent it, saw it…. and cried.

I had no pity for the naïve.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak**: (hides behind bookshelf) Please don't eat me.

**Josh, Figment Man:** Don't worry Lefthand they won't try. In fact, I'd be afraid too. Who knows what you taste like.

**LefthandedFreak:** (hits Josh with frying pan) shush you.

**Josh, Figment Man:** (rubs back of head) on day, I swear I'll be rid of you.

**LefthandedFreak:** All in your head. Anyways, Read and Review, please!


	4. In terms of a teenager

**LefthandedFreak:** My story is running, slowly but surely as my mind races with what will happen next.

**Josh, Figment Man:** You really need to make a plot line or else you'll get lost.

**LefthandedFreak:** (sighs) I know, I know, I really do need to do that but it's really difficult, especially for this story. I'm sort of just coming up with it as I go. Some of these chapters take hours to write (this took me five) just to come up with something that:

**A)** Makes sense and..

**B)** Goes in a believable pace. I'm pretty sure Snape wouldn't be like 'wham, my god I can actually stand to be around her and she can stand me so now we'll go skipping through a field full of daisy's whilst holding each others hand and singing at the top of our lungs' type of guy. It would take time to crack through him.

So here I am trying to make sure it's believable and desirable to read….Is it? I hope so because I'm going crazy trying to make it good.

Onto the story!

* * *

I have a ritual, as some might call it, that I perform everyday. I get up, dress, terrorize children, eat when permitted, and ramble to idiots about things that are never comprehended in their tiny brains. I have outbreaks every now and then but they're quickly extinguished as I strike fear into the troublemaker's hearts. One, however, always seemed to come back for more every day so it then became part of my daily ritual to constantly punish Natalie with anything that came to mind.

Today, however, was a bit, if I may concur, odd. My proceedings had not changed at all until it came to my daily routine of being tortured, slowly, by idiots who where supposedly exploring the depths of there minds for a bountiful bit of knowledge that would be useful to them. They weren't doing very well.

I stood amongst the gathering of demons, handing out questions but receiving no answers as they clearly displayed signs of their boredom. Well, it was clear to me, but to them, they thought they where clearly genius at hiding their discomfort at having to sit up straight and rack their empty brains for information that they had never comprehended to begin with.

It was torture for all.

I sighed in my head but frowned out loud, as to show my displeasure of being blessed with such failures, and decided to save myself some oxygen and pass out their assignments, instead. I proceeded to my desk once everyone had started scribbling and rubbing their heads in confusion, rolling my eyes mentally, and placing myself in my chair. I bent over my own paperwork and started grading papers that clearly displayed a lack of intelligence from the student who wrote it.

I made sure to keep my ears open however. This was the class of Natalie Star and I could literally feel the waves of trouble flowing from her body throughout the room, waiting to pounce at the most undesirable moment. But nothing happened. I even glanced up a few moments to make sure as that I hadn't missed anything but there sat, hunched over her paper, a grim look on her face as she rolled her eyes, it seemed, at most of my questions.

She must have felt my eyes boring down on her for no sooner had I graced myself a look did she look up and into my own eyes, a scowl on her face as her eyes threw daggers at me. It occurred at remarkable speed for as soon as I blinked she was back to looking at her paper and rolling her eyes again. I couldn't help but wonder what that was all about.

Through all the times I had undesirably spent with her, she had never shown signs of loathe towards me, only annoying smiles that seemed to say 'I-have-something-planned-that-will-annoy-you-to-no-end'. This sudden turn of displeasure of knowing that I existed was new to, I presume, both of us. Once class had ended, with no outbreaks of any sorts, which took me by surprise, but of course, I wouldn't admit to it, I proceeded with my daily ritual of cleaning up the wreck the hooligans left me.

I didn't dare let them clean it up themselves for I knew they'd just create a bigger mess than necessary. My proceedings of cleaning however, was stopped abruptly as I caught sight of Natalie leaning against the doorframe, glaring at me. She seemed to have been waiting for me to acknowledge her presence before she spoke.

"That was a very unnecessary thing that you did, you know." I raised a brow at her serious tone.

"And what, precisely, are you on about now Mrs. Star?" Her scowl deepened at my question but not until she pulled out the broken pen from earlier this morning. She didn't let my reply to that before she got a word in.

"You could have just left it alone, you know, if you knew it wasn't for you." I smirked sourly at her.

"I have no pity for naïve stupidity which I had never guessed you were capable of but now I know otherwise." She rolled her eyes like she knew something I didn't.

"Oh, this isn't mine Professor, it's not even meant for me. I was just a bit curious to what you where doing in the Herbology Garden this morning." She twirled the broken pen through her fingers as she tore her eyes from me and gazed at it. "I'm surprised at you. I've never taken you for someone to wreck another's life." I raised a brow before she spoke again. "Which was your intentions, was it not?"

"I have no need to answer you. If you have guessed by now you would realize that I am the teacher and you are the student." She nodded.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that by now from all the breathing down my neck I receive from you, which, I might add, is quite rude, but everyone has things to learn. Even you can be taught a few things."

"Like you could teach me something I don't have a knowledge about." She didn't say anything but just smiled, stopping her spinning of the pen before gazing at me. She shrugged, mockingly.

"I probably couldn't Professor on the fact that I am much younger than you yourself." She turned to leave, "But everyone can be surprised, you know". I scowled at her back but before I could dock points or give her detention she glanced back at me. "Yes, I know, I know, fifty points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention, I've heard it before."

Annoyed, I started to dock more points from her but was interrupted by her shouting back, "And another fifty for being sarcastic, I know." I grimaced. I decided to dock more points from her as soon as she was out of the premises. Fifty for annoying me, and another Fifty more for having to put up with her for a week.

It the terms of a teenager, Life sucked.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** Ok, so it was short and a bit unbelievable, I just hope someone out there liked it.

**Josh, Figment Man:** You only have on review…why are you still writing this?

**LefthandedFreak:** Because I've wanted to write this for a long time and I've finally gotten around to it, so there.

**Josh, Figment Man**: Hopefully, one day, you'll get what you deserve.

**LefthandedFreak:** What's that?

**Josh, Figment Man:** A nice white jacket and a padded room.

**LefthandedFreak:** There's a critic in every crowd. Read and Review please!


End file.
